Little Killing Machines: a collection of oneshots
by Portal 2 Minecraft
Summary: Read the title, for goodness sake! May contain Chelly. Good Chelly.


Well you only need the light when it's burning low,  
>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,<br>Only know you love her when you let her go.

_Chell couldn't escape it. No matter what, she couldn't help feeling bad for him. There was always the moon, and she couldn't escape that. Wheat- Wheatley. Even when it was a new moon, she could always make out a little blue dot, followed by a gold one, circling around the moon. _

_Suddenly, she realized how much she had been thinking about him. She hadn't even scavenged for food that day. And she realized- she loved him. _

_She remembered his light, like the sun. She remembered his cute, clueless charm. She remembered his eagerness to be loved. And she missed him._

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,  
>Only hate the road when you're missin' home,<br>Only know you love her when you let her go.  
>And you let her go.<p>

_Wheatley couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't help feeling bad about her and her death. The moon, of course was a constant reminder, and the earth as well, but even when he was on the dark side of the moon, he could look at the broken circle on space core and remember her. _

_He had been thinking about her since he had been hurled into space. He hadn't even charged his solar battery that day. Finally, he realized- he loved her._

_He remembered how foolishly high he was, and how he had behaved like an angry human on alcohol. He missed Earth. And he missed her._

_So much._

Staring at the bottom of your glass

_She twiddled her thumbs as she looked up._

_He did the same looking down._

_They unknowingly made eye contact._

Hoping one day you'll make a dream last

_They only wished to be reunited._

But dreams come slow and they go so fast

_But inside, they both knew it would never happen._

You see her when you close your eyes

_Every time she slept, she dreamt of him._

Maybe one day you'll understand why

Everything you touch surely dies

_He felt like a failure. He had killed her, and that was that. The End._

But you only need the light when it's burning low,

_She was his light._

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,

_He was her sun._

Only know you love her when you let her go.

_But only now did they know they loved each other._

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

_He'd been so stupid, so blind to the power!_

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

_She'd been so stupid! Why didn't she hold on?_

Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark

_She stared out into the night sky, sprawled out on her back._

_He did the same, as best as he could in space._

Same old empty feeling in your heart

_He stared at the same old dark reaches of space._

'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

_He came into her life and then, all of a sudden, he slipped from her grasp._

Well you see her when you fall asleep  
>But never to touch and never to keep<p>

'Cause you loved her too much

And you dived too deep

_Every time he went into sleep mode, he dreamt of her. But every time in his dreams, it went wrong. He was tortured by this. He had to see her, in person. But how? She was dead!_

Well you only need the light when it's burning low,

_He was her light._

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,

_She was his sun._

Only know you love her when you let her go.

_Right then and there, she decided she would get to him somehow._

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

_Then she thought, what if he still hates me?_

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

_And he thought, what if I couldn't find her, even if she __**was**__ alive?_

Only know you love her when you let her go

_But they both decided to take the chance._

_And then, they didn't have to._

And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)  
>And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)<br>Will you let her go?

_"__Asteroid!" yelled Space core. At first, Wheatley ignored him, but the impact hit on him quickly. About 200 miles per hour quick, in fact._

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<br>Only know you love her when you let her go

_Chell looked up at the night sky, staring at the little blue dot. It was getting bigger. Wheatley?_

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
>Only hate the road when you're missin' home<br>Only know you love her when you let her go

_The asteroid crashed about 300 feet from Chell. She stood there for about three seconds, and then ran off as fast as she had ever gone._

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
>Only miss the sun when it starts to snow<br>Only know you love her when you let her go

_She unearthed the asteroid, begging herself, __**please don't let him be dead, please don't let him be dead, please, please, **__**please**__** don't let him be dead! **_

_She pulled out the android and searched for a switch. She found it and switched it. Coming from the android was a voice deep, not his own. It was the announcer._

_"__POWER UP INITIATED."_

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
>Only hate the road when you're missin' home<br>Only know you love her when you let her go

_He looked at her._

_"__Chell?"_

And you let her go.

_She smiled._

_"__I forgive you, Wheatley."_


End file.
